parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
On your head/transcript
Toodee: (reading) On your head *Rubble: Lets play guys *All: YEAH! *(the bowling ball hits the pups heads except for marshall and chase) *Black Ranger: OH NO NOT AGAIN! *Rocky: Who are we *(Raiden face palms) *Raiden: YOU'RE RUBBLE, ROCKY, ZUMA, SKYE, EVEREST AND TRACKER! *Zuma: We cant remember anything *Raiden: You must remember everything you must. *Purple Ranger: That’s the second time that happend to the pups *Silver Ranger: Marshall Remembers that the basketball hit on his head. *Chase: Uh Yeah *Ultraman Zero: I know how to bring their memories back. *Gil: Looks like the 6 have to have anmesia forever *(Ultraman Zero cures Six Pups) *(The six friends still can’t remember) *Narrator: Here are Peppa’s Friends Candy Cat Suzy Sheep Danny Dog Rebbeca Rabbit and Pedro Pony *(Power Rangers cures Six Pups and destroys Anmesia) *(A Bowling balls hits Candy Cat Suzy Sheep Danny Dog Rebbeca Rabbit and Pedro Pony‘s heads) *(Dino Megazord blocks bowling balls) *Candy Cat: We can’t remember anything *(Ultraman Max cures Candy, Suzy, Danny, Rebecca and Pedro and destroy amnesia) *Edmond Elephant: Anmesia is the worst cure ever *(Bowling Ball hits Edmonds head) *Edmond Elephant: Im an Amesia Clever Clogs *(Power Rangers Discovers Swiper is the one who throws bowling balls) *Swiper: What are you doing *Red Ranger: DID YOU JUST THROW BOWLING BALLS AT OUR FRIENDS?!?! *Swiper: Yes *Pink Ranger: THAT'S IT WE'RE CALLING YOUR PARENTS! *(Power Rangers calls Swiper's Parents) *(Gold Ranger takes the bowling balls back at the bowling place) *Green Ranger: He Hitted Rubble Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Candy Suzy Danny Rebbeca Pedro and Edmond’s Heads with the bowling ball should you ground him *Swiper's Dad: SWIPER DID WHAT?!?!?! Thank you for telling the information for that. *Brown Ranger: Thank You *Swiper's Mom: SWIPER COME HERE! *Swiper’s Dad: Swiper how dare you hit Rubble Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Candy Suzy Danny Rebbeca Pedro and Edmond’s Heads with the bowling ball *Swiper: B-bu-but... *Swiper’s Mom: Nope no buts go to your room now *Swiper's Dad: SWIPER YOU'RE GROUNDED! *(Swiper's Dad spanks Swiper's Butt) * (Rubble Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Candy Suzy Danny Rebbeca Pedro and Edmond went to the hospital) * (Power Rangers heals Rubble Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Candy Suzy Danny Rebbeca Pedro and Edmond with their healing powers) *(pineapple hits chases head) *(Ultraman Zero eats Pineapple fast) *All gasp *Ultraman Zero: What? *Syvia: My oldr brother has anmesia *Ultraman Zero: Who's Your Older Brother? *Sylvia: Chase *(Ultraman Zero heals Chase with his healing powers) *Ultraman Zero: ALL RIGHT WHO DID IT?!?! *Nonny: Plankton *Ultraman Zero: PLANKTON!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE IN VERY DEEP TROUBLE! I'M PUTTING YOU IN JAIL! *Plankton:Noooooooooooooooooooo *(Ultraman Zero steps on Plankton and puts him in jail) *Little Bear: I’m Gonna *(A Giant Boulder Hits Little Bear’s Head) *Power Rangers: Dr. Blowhole Get Over Here Right Now *Dr Blowhole: What did I do?!?! *Power Rangers: YOU HIT LITTLE BEAR'S HEAD WITH A BOULDER AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL FOREVER! *(Dr. Blowhole kills himself with a gun) *Numberjack 6: Lets Grill That Dolphin *(Bodi and Darma beats Numberjack 6 up) *Franklin: Orange! *(Shrek gives the Orange to Franklin) *(Franklin eats orange and dies) *(Power Rangers brings Franklin back to life and takes him to Monsters, Inc.) *Blue: An Ice Cream Sprinkles! *Mr Rude: I Wll Give You Sprinkles (Farts) *Angry Heads: Mr Rude *Power Rangers: Let's Just End the Episode Right Now! *Wubbzy: Great Idea *All: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Piglet Hits Wubbzy's Head With A Piano) *Purple Ranger: Youre Executed Piglet *(Piglet crying)